Chocolate
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Set after Series 3. Merlin went to the future and he brought back lots and lots of chocolate. Him and Lancelot find themselves on a sugar rush because of the sweet treat and end up pranking Arthur and Agravaine. Friendship fluff ensures!


**Hi. So this is another one-shot that is a bit of friendship thrown in. This is actually 850 words long and I am proud. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Chocolate**

"Where on earth have you been?" Gaius asked when Merlin materialised out of thin air in his small room. He was holding a purple rectangle with lots of funny writing and drawings.

"I went to the future. It looks very nice." Merlin replied.

"What are you holding?" Gaius was very curious. It was something he had never seen before and as the Court Physician, it was important he knew about lots of different things.

"It's called chocolate. It's a type of food from the future that is really popular. It is really tasty. Would you like to try some?"

"Merlin! You should know not to mess with time. So no, I refuse to try some."

"OK then. More for me then." He said, with a large smile caressing his face.

When Gaius left the room, Merlin started munching on his treat. He actually had lots of chocolate on his person, including in his neckerchief. The substance was so addicting, more so than sweetmeats. When he was a quarter way through the bar, somebody entered his room. That somebody happened to be Sir Lancelot. Lancelot was one of Merlin's best friends. However, he happened to be in love with another one of Merlin's best friends, Guinevere. Unfortunately for him, she was courting Merlin's master (and other half according to the dragon) and both of them were smitten. Lancelot was nursing a broken heart due to his unrequited love.

"Hi Lance!"

"Hello Merlin." Lancelot greeted. "What are you eating?"

"Oh it's chocolate. It's a food from the future and it is really popular and tasty. Would you like to try some? Apparently people of the future eat it when they are heart broken, like you are now."

"Well, if it would help me get over Guinevere then I should try it."

Half an hour later and Lancelot had consumed at least 2 bars of chocolate. Merlin was half-way through his 3rd. There were plenty more chocolate but both agreed that it would be best if they were saved for later.

High on a sugar rush, Lancelot managed to convince Merlin to prank Arthur with help from magic. Lancelot needed to get his revenge for Arthur taking away his love and this was the perfect opportunity.

Both Merlin and Lancelot hid in the alcove opposite Arthur's door, waiting for him to walk through the door. The door was rigged so that the bucket on top of the door, filled with water, would drench the person walking through the door. It, however, was enchanted so that it would only fall on either Arthur or his new uncle Agravaine. This was because Merlin didn't like the oily haired lord who suspiciously only ever wore black or red and smirked a lot.

Soon, both Agravaine and Arthur were walking towards Arthur's chambers. It seemed as though Agravaine was creepily suggesting an idea as to how to run Camelot. It also seemed as though the idea was one that Arthur didn't agree on.

When Arthur pushed the great wooden plank to enter the room, he was shockingly drenched in water. Agravaine was equally drenched. Jumping to conclusions, Arthur immediately bellowed one syllable: "GWAINE!"

Bursting into peals of laughter, Merlin and Lancelot both left the dark alcove, coming into full view of the fuming prince regent and lord. Arthur's mask momentarily fell, showing surprise until it was mended again.

"Where's Gwaine?" The Prince Regent asked.

"He's in the Tavern, Sire." Lancelot replied obediently.

"So it was you two who arranged the bucket full of water in this way?" Arthur asked with disbelief laced in his voice.

"Yes it was. And it was certainly fun seeing the display you put on." Merlin answered, still giggling.

"Sire, if I may, I suggest they spend a night in the dungeons." Agravaine piped in, still enraged.

"Arthur, I'll give you some chocolate if you decide to let us go unpunished." Merlin said, trying to bribe his close friend. His small smirk became wider when he noticed that Agravaine was scowling deeply.

"What's chocolate?" Arthur asked, confused.

"It's… it's something mother invented. It's delicious. Would you like to try some." He quickly lied.

Arthur popped a small brown square into his mouth. He was hit by the sweet and rich flavour and the silky texture of the treat. "Wow, this is amazing. Hunith has really outdone herself." He remarked.

Agravaine was shocked by his nephew's response towards this mystery treat. He was even more shocked by the fact that he was on first name terms with his lowly manservant's mother. "You know his mother's name?" He asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. Hunith is a very good woman that I deeply respect and care for."

With that response, Agravaine turned on his heels and stomped off, like a child throwing a tantrum. All three men now were munching on Merlin's chocolate and bringing about lots of pranking.

And that's how the infamous prank wars started.

* * *

_Strength is the capacity to break a chocolate bar into four pieces with your bare hands - and then eat just one of the pieces.-_ Judith Viorst

* * *

**So did you guys enjoy it? It is un-beta'ed which is something I'm trying out. I have to admit my tensing isn't perfect. Constantly switching. I'd love to hear what you guys think about it, whether I've made any annoying mistakes with grammar. Thanks guys.**

**By the way, chocolate wasn't introduced to the Western World till about the Tudor times by the Spanish. So that's why they never had chocolate then. Me and ClarkyGirl have a long list of all the things in Merlin they shouldn't have because they just wouldn't have (like sandwiches and potatoes). People only started to eat potatoes about 200 years ago because they thought potatoes were linked with the devil as they grew underground. I love facts! ****.**


End file.
